Spectrum
by The Legendary Olympians
Summary: There have always been four Links. Green, Red, Blue, and Vio. But what happens when the spectrum is finally completed? The original Links meet the other side of themselves one day, but almost immediately, they are torn apart. With a traitor clawing their ranks and feeding off information to the enemy, when will their rainbow finally shine through?


**Nike: I am currently obsessed with Hairy Potatoes. ON WITH DA SHO**

**Aqua: I TAKE ALL CREDIT FOR DAT XD**

**Disclaimer: Nah nah nah nah nah nah no.**

* * *

** Chapter One: A Kidnap Upon Meeting**

"Well, here we are, running around in circles, searching for a monster that Green supposedly saw, like hunters after a duck." Blue sighed in mock humiliation, stepping nimbly over a fallen log. "And, we're following a mad man."

"Shaddup," Green snapped irritably, rubbing his tired eyes. "I'm serious, I saw it somewhere out here. Every single night, around this time, there's something that crawls out here, then disappears after a few moments."

It was around midnight, and each of the Links wished they were in bed, comfortable and cozy. But alas, that wasn't so. Instead, they found themselves trodding along in the forest in the dark, as mist, cold, and ice dewed their skin, freezing them to the bone. But if Green was right, if there was a monster prowling amidst the leafy underbrush here at night, then they would definitely have to find and exterminate it before it did any harm.

As they continued on, traveling deeper into the woods, Red tried not to think about how the darkness around them seemed to press in on them, as if it were a living, breathing substance, creating a claustrophobic feeling and overwhelming Red…

_Snap._

"Wh...What was _that_?" Red squeaked, panic seizing him as he grabbed hold of the nearest thing in fear - which, unfortunately turned out to be Blue's arm.

"Geroff, Red!" Blue nudged the red-clad Link away.

"Shhhh!" Vio hushed, holding a finger to his lips.

Another snap, and a series of rustles followed after the sound. The Links looked around them, searching for the disturbance. Vio peered at the other side of the small clearing they were in. The noise seemed to be coming from the other side…

Suddenly, three figures broke out of the green underbrush right in front of the Links. Immediately, the Links all drew their swords, but faltered when they saw the figures' faces.

"What the… What the HECK?!" Blue yelled.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things." Green rubbed his eyes, then squinted at the figures again. "Um, nope. No such luck."

Standing in front of the Links were… _them._

The three boys standing in front of the four Links looked exactly like them, with the same sky-blue eyes and honey-blond hair. But instead of the Links' tunic colors, the three Link duplicates were clad in a butter yellow, a light, sunny orange, and a dark indigo.

Stunned surprise ensued for what seemed to last forever, until Vio looked at his counterparts and stepped forwards. "Er, hello…"

He was interrupted by Red who squealed, "OHMIGOSH YOU LOOK JUST LIKE US!"

"Um…" The orange, yellow, and indigo Links all looked at each other warily.

"Wait, how is that possible? If you look exactly like us..." Blue glared at the newcomers, sizing them up.

"Who are you guys?" The orange Link asked innocently.

Blue exploded. "WHADDAYA MEAN, WHO -" He stopped abruptly as Green elbowed him in the side.

"Well, I'm Red, and these are my… er, counterparts, Green, Blue, and Vio!" Red cheerfully bubbled, pointing at each Link in turn as he mentioned their names. "Umm... who are _you_?"

The indigo and orange Links turned slowly to the yellow one stuck in the middle of the two. He sighed and answered. "Uh...I'm Yellow, and this is Indi and Orange." The yellow Link shot the others a glare out of the corner of his eye. "There, happy?"

They nodded mutely.

"I can't believe it…" Vio shook his head. "What's the chance of finding three other people who look exactly like us? Like, six percent?"

"Exactly like _you_?" Yellow snorted. "Please. Exactly like _us_! Who do you think you are, copying our looks?"

"Oh, so you're saying_ you guys _were the first Links, huh?" Blue growled.

"Well, there has to be a beginning to everything, right?" Yellow replied.

"You wanna go?" Blue walked up to the offending Link and leaned in close. "Cause I can tell you, you're messing with the wrong guy."

"Blue, lay off!" Green yelled. "Is this seriously how you greet people? Butting heads?"

"Yeah, _Blue_," Yellow mimicked, enjoying the incredulous look on Blue's face.

"Yellow… now's not the time…" Orange trailed off, cowering, as Yellow glared at him.

"I can do whatever I want," he huffed, but nevertheless, he backed off, rejoining Orange and Indi. Blue did the same for Red, Green, and Vio, still glowering at Yellow.

Another awkward silence stretched between the seven Links. Each Link shuffled from side to side uncomfortably, unsure of what to say but still wanting to say something.

"Oh, I feel a joke coming on…" Yellow said, closing his eyes and putting his fingers to his temples, thinking.

"No, no. No thank you, Yellow. I don't think now's the time." Orange said, eyes wide, pulling the hem of his shirt.

What were they going to do? Vio wondered. What would they do with the newcomers? He was about to suggest they go back to the house when, suddenly, a loud roar erupted somewhere in the forest around the Links to Vio's left.

"Wh-What was that?!" Red and Orange both squeaked at the same time, Orange's eyes going slightly cross-eyed in terror.

Vio could hear Blue cursing under his breath. "Uh… I believe we have a problem…" Vio said slowly. "We were searching for this monster before we found you guys, and I think we've found him."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Blue yelled. "C'mon, let's go find it before it runs off!" He sprinted away in the direction the roar had came from, the others hurrying after him. Orange, Indi, and Yellow glanced at each other once before following them.

"Do you think this is our Lord's doing?" Indi whispered quietly.

"I don't know. We gotta investigate." Orange replied.

Vio, upon hearing something, glanced back at the three. They immediately closed their mouths, lapsing into a silent walk.

* * *

"Blue, do you even know where you're going?!" Green yelled as he scrambled after him.

"I know I heard it come from over here!" Blue called back, not bothering to be quiet as he crashed through the foliage. "Come out here, you little -"

A loud wail suddenly ripped through the forest, causing Green to stop dead in his tracks.

"Uh... what was that?" Green looked back ahead, but Blue had disappeared into the underbrush. Green could hear the others making their way through the forest behind him, but if he waited for them to catch up to him, they might lose Blue. "Oh my… BLUE! When I get my hands on you…" Green growled under his breath, and pushed forwards through the shrubs dotting the ground straight into another clearing, where he saw…

"Blue!"

Blue was standing, his back to Green, in front of a colossal beast. The monster roared, rearing up on its hind legs. It looked like a boar, except definitely more terrifying, with glowing, empty eyes that seemed to bore straight into the Links. The beast's skin was coarse, a sickening, dark shade of blue and black, and two brutally sharp, needle-thin tusks grew out of the corner of the animal's mouth, looking ready to skewer anything.

"Yeah, snort all you want, I'm not afraid of you!" Blue yelled in defiance.

"Blue!" Green cried. "What are you -"

_Pitiful weaklings… _A reptilian voice hissed, and somehow, the two Links could tell that it had came from the creature.

"I knew it." Indi muttered under his breath, as he and the others finally caught up to Blue and Green, staring up in terror. The beast reared back, glaring down at them disapprovingly.

Orange squeaked, clutching at Yellow's sleeve. "Y-Y-Yellow… is th-that…?"

Yellow said nothing, for fear that his words would later be used against him, by _him_.

Red glanced at Orange, Yellow, and Indi, who all seemed to be absolutely mortified of the beast. Had they encountered this monster before? Cherry tomatoes, this was going to be a mystery.

"Who the heck are you?" Blue demanded, unsheathing his sword slowly.

The monster tilted his head to glower down at the offending hero, regarding him coolly.

"B-Blue…" Orange warned.  
_Ah, if it isn't the four heroes… _The beast growled. _It's too bad I haven't come here to kill you four imbeciles just yet. _

'Oh no… Were these the four we were supposed to…?' Indi's eyes widened in sudden realization. He didn't dare speak aloud.

The boar laughed. _Yes, it's quite a pity. But these three… _It lifted a claw lazily to point at Orange, Indi, and Yellow. _Somehow, you escaped from my lair. Tell me, how did you do it? _When none of the three Links said anything, it lowered its head to eye level, eyes narrowed and boring into them. _Where do your loyalties lie? Actually, I don't really care… you three are coming back with me no matter what._

"N-No!" Orange stuttered.

"Hold on for a sec!" Blue yelled, and the beast turned its head to look at him. "You didn't answer my question! Who are you? How do you know them?"

"Erm… Slight acquaintanceship in the past…?" Yellow prayed to the goddesses that the beast wouldn't reveal the truth. No such luck. Of course.

The boar laughed, a coarse bark. _I happen to be their… Lord. Creator. Do you not recognize me, heroes? _Without waiting for a response, he continued on._ I am Ganon. The prince of darkness.  
_"Creator?!" Blue spat out. He glared at Orange, Yellow, and Indi. "You guys are friends?"

"N-No!" Orange cried. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Fat chance." Was the snorted reply.

"No, seriously! Not with that… beast! How did you find us?"

_I have my ways... _Ganon growled. _But the time for chat is over… COME. NOW. _The beast roared, smashing its front paws into the ground, and the air behind him began to distort, as if it was the rippling surface of water. Yellow, Orange, and Indi shrank back as the looming, gigantic claw of Ganon reached for them, about to snatch them up. Orange squeezed his eyes shut, cringing, waiting for the sharp talons to ensnare him in their grip.

Instead, he heard a sickening slash, followed by the sound of something spurting out, and Ganon wailed in fury. Orange wrenched open his eyes to see Ganon rearing back, howling, a large gash on his front leg. _FOOL! _he roared.

They turned to see the culprit.

Red's eyes were squeezed shut, his hands up to his face. "I couldn't let y-you hurt my n-new friends…" He squeaked.

_Aww… Such loyalty. Too bad that loyalty won't be repaid. It'll be punished._ Ganon snarled. He sized up the Links. _Hmmm… it looks like I'll have to settle for just one... eenie meenie minie mo. _Ganon smiled. _Ahhh.. So, you end up being the lucky Link. _

Ganon laughed boisterously. _To my favor as well. But then again, if my spinner didn't land on you, you would've been taken anyways. _

Ganon circled around the Link. _The most mysterious out of the three… the most reasonable… the most well-mannered… the calmest… Indi, my little indigo clad Link. _

Using his tail, he whipped it around and seized Indi in his clutches. _You're coming with me._ Indi winced as Ganon's foul breath wafted into his nose.

Instinctively, he fought back, nails digging into Ganon's scales. But his efforts were to no avail. _Do you really think that'll make me let go? _

Indi sighed, his head slumping in defeat.

_So weak-willed. Glad to have you at my service, _Ganon drawled.

Before leaving, Ganon turned in a circle, eyeing each Link in turn, as if daring one of them to revolt. When he reached Blue, the blue Link growled and sprang forward. However, before he could make a move, Vio held him back.

"Not a smart move."

Blue glared at Ganon, his gaze stone hard and ice cold. A warning that they would do whatever it would take to get Indi back.

_Wise decision, Purple. _

"It's _Vio_." The purple Link hissed.

_Whatever. We all know your real name is Purple. Toodeloo! _A cloud of dark obsidian colored mist billowed up, obscuring their view. When it dissipated, Indi and Ganon were gone, and Blue was quite angry.

"Dude, what was that for?! I could've pummeled him!"

"It was for the best."

"Grr…"

"We'll get him back. Strategizing is key."

"The key to what, exactly?"

"The key to winning. This is a pointless conversation." Vio replied.

Green, upon hearing this, said, "Gather round, everyone. It's time to toss those ideas around. Operation: Save Indi is about to go underway!"

* * *

**Aqua: *insert epic music here* OOOHHHHHHHHH… What is it?**

**Nike: Your face. JK JK JK #Rowling #lmnop**

**Aqua: #overused**

**Nike: #YesbutIcameupwithitsoIcanuseitwheneverIwantandasmanytimesIwant #Thatwasanoverlylonghashtag**

**Indi: There are a lot of long hashtags out there anyways...even longer than that one, I'm sure. Like this one: #JFDLADFMAOEMOWFDJAODFMAOMFOEJAREMOWAJRJPODSJAERJEPJAFSPKDFPAJSERPJPJAEPRJPDRSAJDFJPASJDFFDJSPDOAJFPEEWJPERAPDSAJDAEOP!**

**Nike: Ya got me dere.**

**Dargon: SO SO SO THIS IS OUR FIRST FF WITH INDI! YAAAY HAI INDI! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
